The Phoenix Sisters
by Sirius Targaryen
Summary: Jean Grey has a much younger sister with the same abilities. She is the only one that can control Jean's powers. After all, you can't have the Dark without the Light. But will she fail in the end or will she do what it takes to protect humanity? T for swearing. Starts from th first X-Men and carries on until the 3rd.


_**Hello Readers,**_

_**This is my first fanfiction so please any advice will be great. Please comment and let me know what you think. I should be updating the next chapter soon. I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Prologue… **

**Meeting Jean and Arya Grey **

_Jean Grey, a normally sweet and caring thirteen year old, was forced to see something tragic one day. The death of her best friend was the exact day that her mutation activated. The once kind girl seemed to be struggling with another side of her. The other side longed for power and enjoyed wrecking havoc. _

_She was not lost though. It seemed that she could fight the other side. She just needed a little extra help. You what they say, there is no dark without the light._

Jean smiled evilly as things in the room began to float. She didn't need to look outside to notice that objects in a several mile radius were floating as well.

Jean enjoyed the rush of power that flowed through her. She enjoyed being strong and powerful. She enjoyed the fear in the eyes of her parents and family. This is obviously not Jean Grey. She prefers to call herself the Phoenix.

All of a sudden every floating object was brought back down to its original place. The intoxicating flow of power was cut off from her.

Her eyes snapped to the stair case where her much younger sister sat clutching the railing. Her freakish white blonde hair fell down past her slim shoulders. Her vivid purple eyes radiated kindness and sympathy.

_Arya Grey is an enigma. She is simply five years old and she had identical powers to her much older sister. She had seen the death of Jean's friend as well and that is when her abilities formed. She however didn't crave havoc or power. She simply wanted to exist and help her older sister. _

The staring contest between sisters ceased when their father entered the room. "Girls why don't you both head on upstairs and get ready for bed? Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Their father said in a somewhat shaky tone of voice.

Arya smiled and nodded her head before rushing upstairs. Jean just rolled her eyes and followed after her sister. She made her way towards her bedroom, but stopped to listen in on her parent's conversation.

"Honey, it's alright. You can come out now." Their father said in a calm tone of voice.

The sound of the kitchen door being opened filled the room. Her mother's steps were quick and rushed. "I hope the doctors can help. Jean is becoming worse and I'm afraid Arya might become like her sister." Her mother said frantically.

The sounds of her father shushing her mother filled the air before there was a brief pause of silence. "We will just have to wait." Her father said soothingly.

Jean rolled her eyes as she turned back into her room. She stopped when she felt her sister's guard shut down as she fell into a deep sleep. Jean sighed as she felt her younger sisters love fill her to an obnoxiously level.

Arya was kind and she loved her sister with her whole being. No matter what Jean did, Arya would always love her. Arya would always be the one to forgive her. Arya would always be the one to put an end to Phoenix's powers. She would have to put an end to it all.

It was a sunny morning as a fancy Mercedes pulled up in front of the Grey home. Two men climbed out of the car before turning to give each other a look. Charles Xavier met the eyes of his old friend Erik though he had taken to call himself Magneto as of late.

"I still don't know why I am here. Couldn't you just make them say yes?" Erik said as he leaned against the car before walking around it.

"Yes, I could very much do that. But you know better than anyone that it is just not my way. I would have expected you of all people to understand my feelings on the misuse of powers." Charles said with a smile.

Erik rolled his eyes as he pushed past the white picket fence gate. "The power 'corrupts' us and all that. I know Charles. When are you going to stop lecturing me?" Erik asked with a small smile upon his face.

"When you start listening," Charles said with a smirk upon his face.

Erik laughed as his friend became more serious. "And you are here because I need you." He finished.

Erik sighed in annoyance. "You are not going to have to meet everyone in person, are you?" Erik asked as he studied his friend.

"No, we won't. But this one is special." He said as he thought of Jean Grey.

_Professor Charles Xavier had no idea that there was another Grey girl with the same abilities that was even more powerful. But that was a surprise for later._

Sitting down on the sofa as Mr. and Mrs. Grey read over the brochure, Charles knew that Jean Grey was reading his mind as well as Erik's mind. He just didn't know that there was someone else reading them as well.

"What a beautiful campus, John, don't you think?" Mrs. Grey asked her husband as she held onto the brochure with shaking hands.

"Yeah it is. Look the brochure is great, but what about Jean? What about her illness? Is it contagious?" He asked sternly.

Erik grew tense at the word illness. He didn't like that word very much. "Illness?" Erik asked in annoyance as Mrs. Grey reprimanded her husband.

"You think your daughter is sick Mr. Grey?" Erik asked sternly.

"Perhaps it would be best if we were to speak to her alone." Charles said before anything was to occur. He knew how his friend Magneto felt about humans and their thoughts about mutants. He needed to keep things peaceful.

"Of course, Jean, can you come down dear?" Mrs. Grey asked.

Jean Grey walked down the stairs as if it were any other day. She didn't like the fact that these men were here. The Phoenix didn't like it one bit. These men were after something and she didn't want to give it to them.

She took a seat in the chair across from the men. Her emotions flared up in rage as she watched them with narrowed eyes. "We will just be in the kitchen. Call us if you need anything." John said in a shaky tone of voice before his wife and he left the room.

"_It's very rude you know, to read one's mind without their permission." _Charles said telepathically to Jean.

Erik leaned forward in his seat with a smug smile. "Did you think you were the only one of your kind?" Erik asked.

Jean stared at him as a small smile began to grow upon her lips. She leaned forward in her chair as her eyes flared with power. "We are mutants, Jean, we are just like you." Charles said with a comforting smile.

Jean simply arched an eyebrow. "Really? I doubt that." She said as things began to start floating.

Erik looked around the room in shock as all the objects, including themselves began to float, before he looked at Charles with a small smile. "Oh Charles, I like this one." Erik said as his thoughts began flickering to ways he could use her ability

Soon objects outside of the house began to float and then they started shaking furiously. Charles froze when he realized the magnitude Jean's powers were working out. His control upon his telepathy began to slip and then there the pain.

Erik and Charles slumped forward in pain as the grasped their head furiously. Jean's eyes were glowing fully with power as a twisted smile grew upon her lips. She opened her mouth to speak when her darling younger sister ran down the stairs in panic.

"STOP!" Arya yelled out.

Jean's powers failed as everything in the room dropped back down in their original place. Jean was cut off from her power as everything outside floated back down gracefully. "They didn't mean you any harm." Arya stated to her sister as she walked towards her chair.

She attempted to coax the Phoenix into a calm and relaxed state using empathy. Once the Phoenix was calm did Arya released her control over her older sisters power. "Listen to them," She said softly as she sat down on the floor next to her sister.

"There are two of you. I wasn't expecting that." Charles murmured softly as he rubbed his throbbing temples.

Erik just stared at the younger girl in shock as Jean began to braid her sister's hair. Charles looked up at the two sisters in shock. This was indeed something wonderful. They were both so very powerful and he couldn't even access the youngest one's mind. She was blocking him and her sister with great ease.

The Grey sisters were indeed something to behold. "Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I have an offer for you." Charles said as he rose from the couch.

He turned to face both the wide eyes parents with a small smile upon his face. "We would like to admit both Jean and Arya Grey to Xavier's School for the gifted." He said simply as he began to sway their minds into allowing it.

Yes indeed these two were very special. He could see it already. Both Grey sisters were meant for great things. He just wasn't sure what those things were for.

* * *

**_I apologize if anything was confusing. I would be very happy if you let me know what you think. Thanks a whole bunch!_**

**_Love, _**

**_Sirius_**


End file.
